Ninja Storm vs Ninjago
by Pikatwig
Summary: Lothor manages to get in-contact with Lord Garmadon, and they prepare to destroy the Ninja and Ninja Storm Rangers. But due to Choobo, the two groups meet up and work together to stop the two evil villains, will they win or will Lothor and Lord Garmadon stop the Ninja teams.
1. Chapter 1: Oh No

I'm surprised nobody has thought of this. A cross-over between two of the best shows ever! _Power Rangers_ and _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_! I hope you all like it! Where in the time-line of these two shows it takes place, the Ranger season it is is _Ninja Storm _but before the final episode of that season, and in the _Ninjago_ it's right after "Child's Play".

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu._

* * *

Lothor's Ship

Lothor's POV

'So bored.' I say in my head, wanting a new plan to destroy my enemies, the Power Rangers. Then I hear someone or something yell "Ninja, go!" then I panic!

"Zurgane!" I yell, then my right hand man, Zurgane runs up to me. "Sir?" I hid behind my throne and tell him "The Rangers, they managed to sneak abroad, batten down the hatches, close all the rooms holding the ninja students, rally an army of Kelzaks and destroy the Rangers, no wait, send them into the rescues of space, do anything to make sure they don't come back!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Normal POV

Zurgane runs over to a giant red button, presses it and then Lothor's voice yells from an alarm "Attention my evil army, the Power Rangers have sneaked abroad the space-station. Execute Plan 4448.2!"

Then Choobo walks over to Lothor and asks "What is Plan 4448.2?" Lothor replies "We activate the ship's self-destruct system, run screaming into the bathroom, and then run into the escape pods." Lothor then prepares to run into the bathroom when Zurgane stops the ship's self-destruct, and tells Lothor "The Power Rangers aren't here, I checked our "Ranger security system" and they're not on the ship."

Lothor looks at they system and sees that the Power Rangers aren't on it, at all. Lothor then comments saying "Great now I look like an incompetent idiot!" Choobo walks over and tells him "You kinda are one."

Then Lothor grabs Choobo and smacks him, annoyed. Then he sees his nieces watching a TV, and on the TV were Ninjas!

* * *

Lothor's POV

"Marah, Kapri?! What did I tell you two about watching TV with _NINJAS!_?" I yell at my teenage nieces.

"To not to." they reply. "Exactly! You nearly made this ship use it's self-destruct system! What is this show anyway?"

Marah tells me "While you, Zurgane, Choobo, and Vexacus were battling those Samurai Rangers, we found this." she tells me showing me a DVD.

"So that's where you two clowns were that day! I still wanna know how you two sent us forward in time?!"

Kapri replies "Choobo messed our machine up." then I walk over and tell him, "One more slip up and you'll be sent out of here!" then I see a black guy with a giant golden weapon on the TV. Then I ask my daughters "Who's that handsome devil?!"

They give me a look and I tell them "You know what I mean! So, who is he?"

Marah tells me "Lord Garmadon! Evil mastermind! Those snakes are a part of his army, the snakes are the Serpentine! They were freed and they now work for him. There are four tribes the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai and the Venomari."

"And before you ask, that's his Mega-Weapon, only can be wielded by him, and is super-strong. But can-"

I then interrupt Kapri and yell "Zurgane, get me my evil villain contact book, I wanna see if this Lord Garmadon, guy will wanna help me conquer Earth and... what's the name of the planet he lives on?"

Kapri tells me "Ninjago. But the so you know the Mega-Weapon can..."

I shudder. "Zurgane!"

"Sir?!"

"Get me that villain contact book! I fell sorry for a guy who has to live in a world named after his worst enemy!"

* * *

Normal POV

A little while later

Zurgane walks up to Lothor and hands him his villain contact book. He flips through it. "Let's see "L", "L", "L", "L", "L", "L", "L", "L"..."

Then Marah and Kapri approach Lothor. Then Zurgane pulls out a device the mutes them.

Lothor then finds himself in the book. "Hey Zurgane, look here, that's me. "Lothor Watanabe. Call 555-08262." cool huh?" Zurgane nods, and then when Lothor gets to the end of the "L" section, no Lord Garmadon.

"Maybe I should try the "G's" to see if I can find him." Lothor says to himself. Still no Garmadon. "He's not in here!"

Zuragane walks in "Sir, I found some info, but he's confined to the Underworld of Ninjago." he tells Lothor. Who then grabs the device and un-mutes Marah and Kapri.

"We've been trying to tell you. The show doesn't exist yet! It's made in 2012." Marah says.

"So that's..." Kapri continues.

"9 years!" Lothor says, agitated. "Wait, where's Vexacus?"

"Look."

Then they see Vexacus is in the same cage as Marah and Kapri, he is also muted.

* * *

"Sir! I've created a time-space warp that will allow us to send a message to Lord Garmadon! Then it will bring him here!" Zurgane says.

"Great, so bring him here!" Lothor tells him. He looks at his daughter who are on mute and in a cage. "Music to my ears." then he finishes writing a message in a bottle and he tosses it into the portal.

* * *

Ninjago

Lord Garmadon the evil person trying to take over Ninjago, watches his army of snakes, the Serpentine mumble around for some ideas. Then a giant portal appears. Then the General of the Hypnobrai, Skales, slithers up to Garmadon.

"Did you make that portal?" he asks.

"No."

Then a message in a bottle comes flying through the portal.

"What isssssssss, it?" Skales asks.

"It's a message in a bottle you idiot!"

"I know what it isssssssss. I mean what doesssssssss it sssssssssay?"

"It says "Dear Garmadon. This is Lothor, the enemy of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers. I opened this portal in space-time to the year 2003. I need your help to destroy the Power Rangers. From Lothor. PS, the portal will take you 9 years into the past." okay Serpentine, we go... to 2003!"

The Serpentine cheer and they mount a ship that Garmadon made to replace the lost Black Bounty and they fly through the portal.

* * *

Outside Lothor's Ship

"Wow." Garmadon says. Then they approach Lothor's Ship. Lothor walks up to Garmadon. "So what do you say to the idea we destroy the Power Rangers and your enemy! So, what do you say Garmadon?!"

"Let us destroy the Power Rangers and the Ninja!"

Both laugh evilly.

* * *

Ninjago

With the Ninja their great Sensei says to himself "I fell a great disturbance in the balance in the universe of Ninja."

* * *

Ninja Ops

With the Ninja Storm Rangers, their great Sensei says to himself "I fell a great disturbance in the balance in the universe of Ninja."

* * *

I hope this goes well.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Things intensify

Time to begin with the Ninja! Ninja, GO!

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu._

* * *

Ninjago

"Ninja, Nya. There's something big going on. Ever since he sent the Grundle after you, Garmadon has been quiet, to quiet."

Kai then tells the Sensei "It's been four days." then Lloyd walks up to the others "Look!" he says pointing to a wormhole. "Zane!"

"I'm on it!" Zane begins to analyze the wormhole and gets the info for it. "It's a time-space wormhole, leading into another dimension and to the year 2003!"

"Nya!"

"I'm on it!" then Nya sets the Destiny's Bounty to the wormhole to fallow Garmadon. However the wormhole closes. "Another world maybe in danger with Lord Garmadon there!"

* * *

Lothor's Ship

Lord Garmadon walks along with Lothor in his ship.

"So, why haven't you used your Mega Weapon to destroy your enemies?"

"The Mega Weapon doesn't have the power to destroy, it only has the power to create!"

Lothor glares at his nieces, but realizes, that's what they've been trying to tell him! "Nieces!"

"Ugh, fighting against family is hard, I'm fighting my own son!"

"I'm fighting my nephew."

Choobo walks over to the control console for the portal back to Ninjago and presses a button. "Don't touch anything Choobo!"

* * *

Ninjago

"How are we supposed to fallow them and save... where ever Lord Garmadon to went to!?" Lloyd asks himself.

"How about we try the Tornado of Creation?!" Kai asks the others, they agree.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lighting!"

They all jump off and then unite. "NINJA GO!"

The Ninja do the Tornado of Creation and begin to soup up water from the ocean and clouds from the sky. The four continue to spin.

"Don't... give... up... yet... guys!" Kai tells the other Ninjas. Lloyd sighs. "I'm just gonna use my powers to open a portal." Then the portal opens.

"Wow Lloyd managed to open the portal up again just by willing it to happen." Nya says amazed. "I want candy to rain down from the sky!" Lloyd yells to the sky. Then something lands in his hand. "Not candy, it's a rock." then he sees more rocks flying towards him and Nya.

"Ninja GO!" Lloyd then does his Spinjitzu to sand the rocks flying into the ocean. The other Ninja land on the Destiny's Bounty. "Candy! Rain. Down. From. The. Sky! Already!" Lloyd says. Then candy begins to fall on Lloyd. "YES! Let me get my camera!" Lloyd then has a camera and is filming the candy rain. Then a bowl falls on Jay's head, a Halloween bucket falls on Cole's head, a stocking falls on Zane's head, next a candy jar falls on Nya and an Easter basket falls on Kai's head.

"Oh, thanks guys, I can use these to collect the candy!" Lloyd says grabbing each item off of the others heads and grabbing the candy. Before Sensei Wu walks up to the Ninjas. He whispers to them "I wanted to give that to Lloyd."

Jay then says "Shouldn't we be heading for the portal?"

Nya then rushes up to the controls and flies the Destiny's Bounty to the portal. "Ninja, we must be prepared for anything that may happen while in this world." Sensei Wu tells them. Then Lloyd walks over to his friends with... the Golden Weapons?!

"I duplicated these for you guys." Lloyd tells them. Then they enter the portal.

* * *

Ninja Ops

"Dad, I'm getting something odd on the monitors, seems like a portal from another dimension, or something?" Cam, the Green Samurai (Ninja Storm) Ranger said to his father.

He father, who has been turned into a guinea pig, tells him "It's likely that Lothor is recruiting many villains."

Then Cam sees the Destiny's Bounty fly over the beach. Cam sees many people running.

"Cyber Cam, contact the other Rangers, I'm going to see what's going on!" Cam tells his cybernetic double.

"On it!"

Cam pulls his Morpher and it forms. "Samurai Storm, Ranger From! Ha!"

Then there's an energy surge as Cam's Ranger suit forms around him. "Green Samurai Power!"

* * *

Cam arrives to see the other Rangers, all Morphed, staring at the boat.

"What is that?" Hunter asks himself. Dustin replies "It's a boat genius. Man you guys call ME stupid." Hunter slaps him and tells him "It was sarcasm! Look it up!"

"Okay. I need some time and... that was sarcasm too, wasn't it?"

"DUH!" all of the other Rangers say. An anchor then drops down, nearly crushing all six Rangers. "Sorry." a voice from the boat says. Then Kai hops out of the Destiny's Bounty. Using his Spinjitzu to soften the landing.

"Oops. Didn't know anyone would be down here." Kai tells the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Are you kidding me?!" Shane yells at Kai.

"Ninjas that aren't from Ninjago. That's interesting." Kai says to himself. "You're a ninja too?" Shane asks. Kai simply nods.

"If you are, let's see what you've got! Ninja Sword!" Shane yells pulling out a weapon. Kai quickly pulls out his Sword of Fire. The two begin to fight, Kai tries to hit Shane's suit but he can't close in for a hit.

"Let's see you counter this! Ninja, GO!"

Shane is forced back by Kai's Spinjitzu. "Okay spinny-boy! You've asked for this! Battlizer Mode! Engage!" Shane yells initiating his Battlizer Armor! Kai tries to attack but he can't leave a dent in it! "Ninja, G-"

Kai is stopped by Shane's Battlizer and is tossed high in the air! "Battlizer! Flight Mode!"

* * *

With Lothor and Garmadon

"See, what did I tell you! The Power Rangers and the Ninjas would just destroy each-other!" Garmadon tells Lothor.

"Amazing! This is even better then when the we sent the Thunder Ranger to destroy them!" Lothor says amazed, then he turns his attention to his nieces "Nieces, you did a great job! Huh, never though I'd say that in a million-zillion years."

Zurgane walks up to Lothor and tells him "I'm not dreaming right?"

"No."

* * *

Back with the Rangers and Ninjas

"Battlizer, Power Down!" Shane says, deactivating his Battlizer, while Kai crashes on the ground. "Hawk Blaster!" Shane yells summoning his weapon. And he approaches Kai. Then Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd hop out of the Destiny's Bounty.

"Hey, you okay?" Lloyd asks Kai. "I'll be fine."

Shane then looks at Kai. "Why did you come here?"

"We came here to stop a villain named "Lord Garmadon". He's evil, dark as night, has four arms. We need to stop him from turning everything into his own image!" Kai tells him.

Cam approaches the other Ninjas from Ninjago. "Wow. Sound like Lothor. Minus the four arms part. Hey, let's work as a team, not against each-other. Well?"

"Sure." Lloyd says.

* * *

Wow, looks like things for the bad guys aren't going well!

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Let the fight Start!

New episode of _Ninjago_! This chapter will honor the show's return! Ninja GO!

I don't own _Ninjago_ or _Power Rangers_.

* * *

Ninja Ops

The two Ninja teams walk in, all six Rangers having powered down, they show the Ninjas around their base.

"Wow!" is all Nya says, simply amazed at Ninja ops. Then Sensei Watanabe appears. "Ninja from the world of Ninjago, I welcome you."

"Ah, Sensei Watanabe, It's an honor. I am Sensei Wu."

"The pleasure and honor is all mine." Sensei Watanabe tells Sensei Wu. Then Cyber Cam walks up to the Ninjas.

"Yo!"

Lloyd looks at Cyber Cam and then asks Cam "Twin-brother?"

"No, he's a holographic construct of myself." Cam tells Lloyd, then Kai asks "So what's the story of this place and your powers?"

Sensei Watanabe begins. "Deep in the mountains, secret Ninja academies train our future protectors, ancient scrolls told of six who would rise above the others, the six who would become the Power Rangers Ninja Storm, to stop Lothor from conquering our world."

* * *

Shane then looks at the Ninja and takes Kai's Sword of Fire, but drops it.

"Sorry Shane. Only I can wield this bad boy." Kai tells the Red Ranger. "So what's your own story?" Shane asks.

"Long before Time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master, created Ninjago. Using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presents sought to collect them all, Lord Garmadon! So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out set out to find four Ninja to collect them first!"

"And we are those Ninja! Kai!"

"Jay!"

"Zane!"

"And Cole!"

* * *

Tori then begins to talk to Nya, both being the only girls in the groups. Everyone begins to bond. Each talking, about adventures, and other things that the teams have done.

Then Cam sees there's an attack.

"Let's move guys!"

The Ninja head out.

* * *

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"RANGER FORM! HA!"

* * *

How's that for something cool?!


	4. Chapter 4: Ninjas vs Ninjas

A user gave me a brilliant idea! I want to thank "Actiongirl101" for giving me this idea. Hope you all like this chapter.

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu._

* * *

"What took you slow-mos so long to get here?" Kai asks the Ninja Storm Rangers. Then Zane points to the footsoliders surrounding both teams.

"Watch this!"

All five Ninja use their Spinjitzu and then the two teams get to work fighting. Kai and Shane get near the Rattla (the Hypnobrai scouts). "Careful Shane. These guys have hypnotic powers! Fight with your eyes closed." Kai tells Shane. Both then close their eyes and visualize where the enemy is. "Ninja, GO!"

"Hawk Blaster. Fire!"

Both Ninja hit the enemies, without hitting each-other! The two try to high-five, but Shane misses. "Okay, Shane. You can open your eyes now."

* * *

"Hey Snappas. What happens when you mix one Lightning Ninja with two Thunder Ninjas?" Jay asks the Snappas.

Then he spins his Nunchucks and causes lightning to hit the Snappas. Then the Thunder Rangers appear and hit the Snappas with the Thunder Blaster. Knocking them out-cold!

"It equals a lot of unconscious Serpentine!" Jay says as he high-fives the Thunder Rangers. Then some Lashas approach them. "Um Zane. Venomari alert!"

Zane then summons down a small falcon. He runs infront of Jay, Hunter and Blake just as the Lashas spit their venom. "So Jay, why did you let him take the blow?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, and what does it do?" Blake adds.

"Ha, ha, well, it clouds your persecution. Makes you see things, but luckily for us Zane has a way around that!"

Zane then says "He's right. Switching to Falcon Vision!"

Zane's eyes then turn blue and he attacks the Lashas without any trouble. "Hey what do Serpentine do when they get frozen?"

Zane then returns his vision to normal and, closes his eyes for a moment, then they turn sky-blue and then he levitates with a blue aura surrounding him, he spins, sending his shurikens all over the area, freezing the Lashas solid.

"They stay that way. Ha. Ha."

The Thunder Rangers give him an odd look, with Jay simply saying "Eh, Nindroid humor. Very cheesy."

* * *

"Lion Hammer!"

"Scythe of Quakes!"

Both Cole and Dustin strike the ground knocking around the Snikes like nothing. Cole jumps on Dustin's back, gains some air and strikes! While doing some Spinjitzu, just to show off.

"Nice job show off!" Dustin yells at Cole. Then Cole lands on the ground, he rolls his eyes and then Cole hands Dustin the Scythe of Quakes and he takes the Lion Hammer. Both finish off the Snikes and then hand the other back their respective weapons.

* * *

"Man, this day just gets more and more interesting." Nya says to herself, fighting off some Kelzaks. But they kept on standing up when she knocked them down. Then they all fall to the ground. Nya then sees Tori with her special weapon, the Sonic Fin.

"Thanks T."

"No problem."

* * *

Cam and Lloyd take on the Kelzak Furies! Cam has some troubles, getting caught by them, and tossed around. But Lloyd uses his powers to save him.

"Ninja GO!"

Lloyd spins into the Kelzaks, but gets caught! "Hang on Lloyd! Super Samurai Mode!" Cam yells tossing off his armor and his helmet spins around. He runs over and manages to free Lloyd.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lothor's Ship

"Useless!" Garmadon says annoyed. "So, do I use my Mega Weapon now?"

"No, I have a plan!" Lothor tells him as he prepares something. A giant laser!

* * *

With the Ninjas

"Great job guys!" the Ninjago Ninja tells the Ninja Storm Rangers, before a huge lazer beam, hits the Rangers, save for Tori and Cam who dodge the beam.

The other four Ninja Storm Rangers begin to attack the others!

* * *

So how was this chapter?

Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5: Strategic Retreat

Well, I might as well get back to work on this. Just been lacking the time, and motivation to work on this. Ah well.

Also I have a planned sequel for this, and no it's (sadly) not gonna be a Ninjago/Dino Thunder team-up, it will be talked about soon.

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu._

* * *

"Shane, why are you fighting me?!" Kai yells, blocking attacks from the Red Ninja Storm Ranger with his Sword of Fire. Kai gets no answer and he's hit with a strong blast from the Hawk Blaster.

Zane does a few backflips and lands next to the Green Samurai Ranger. "Hey Zane."

"Good to see you're still on our side."

"Looks like the work of Lothor and Garmadon."

The two then quickly dodge the Thunder Rangers. However the Navy Ranger charges in using his Thunder Blade, he then smashes Zane's golden shoulderpads/armor!

"Ninja, GO!" Lloyd yells out, hitting both Thunder Rangers with his Spinjitzu. Then he sees the Yellow Ranger charge right for him, then Cole spins over and stops him before he can hit Lloyd.

The Yellow Ranger summons the Lion Hammer, while Cole blocks him while using the Scythe of Quakes, he jumps mid-air, and uses another spin, and he's about to strike the Blue Ranger, but stops. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Cole simply spins and hits the Crimson Ranger. The Crimson Ranger charges over to Nya, but the Blue Ranger uses the Sonic Fin and stops him seconds before he could attack. Jay spins over and yells out "Ride on Right time!"

Everyone gives him a confused look. "It's the name of a song I heard once, let's fight! Ninja, GO!" he then spins into the four evil Ninja Storm Rangers! "To easy!" he quips. "Now that was riding in at the right time!" Zane says, now using Lloyd's armor to replace his broken one.

"It's only funny if I say it Zane." Jay replies.

They see the Thunder Rangers charge in, they easily spin away from them, making the Thunder Rangers smack right into each-other! Then another blast of energy is fired from who knows where, and it hits the remaining two Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Oh crud!" Lloyd exclaims.

The six Ninja Storm Rangers charge in and begin to attack the Ninja. "Guys, we need a new plan!" Cole yells out, as the Ninja regroup, surrounded by the Rangers.

"How about a strategic retreat?" Jay suggests.

"Hmm, explain." Cole replies.

Jay then pulls his mask off and replies "It's like running away, but manly."

Cole turns around to see the other Ninja don't have any good ideas, so Cole sighs and replies "Okay. Strategic Retreat! NOW!"

With that, the Ninja use their Spinjitzu, Jay grabs Nya, and they fall back to the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

Lothor's Spaceship

"Mind control! Why didn't I ever think of that?!" Lord Garmadon says. "Maybe becausssssssse the White Ninja wouldn't be under your control." Skales replies. Garmadon sighs and thawks him in the head with the Mega-Weapon.

"See Garmadon, this is what happens when you work with an evil genius!" Lothor says. Garmadon nods. "So, your name is Lard Garmadon?" Choobo asks.

"It's LORD Garmadon!"

Lothor pulls out his remote and mutes Choobo. "You'll have to not forgive Choobo, he's an idiot. Why didn't I just destroy him when I had the chance?" Lothor tells Garmadon.

"After all, it's his fault the Ninja from Ninjago are here anyway." Zurgane tells Lothor and Garmadon. "Permission to get rid of him?" Garmadon asks.

"But your Mega-Weapon-"

"I know, but still?"

"By all means."

Garmadon uses his Spinjitzu, and sends Choobo out an air-lock. Choobo yells out "I'll be back!"

The two villains close the air-lock, and watch as Choobo floats away.

* * *

Destiny's Bounty

The six walk into the meeting room, all hoping they can make sure the injuries they may or may not have aren't serious, and plan a new attack.

They see Sensei Wu, along with Sensei Watanabe.

"Ninja from Ninjago, are you okay?" the guinea pig Sensei asks. "We're as okay as we've ever been." Kai replies.

"Well know this Ninja, Samurai. You are the only ones who can stop the Ninja Storm Power Rangers." Sensei Wu says.

"HOW?!" Jay and Cole both yell, as the group walks back to their rooms to treat their injures. Both senseis reply "Because the only way to stop Ninjas, is with Ninjas."

* * *

Wow, that took longer then expected.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
